Recent advances in technology have spawned increases in demand for devices having thinner profiles. As such, many electronic components have been reduced in size, and various techniques have been developed for coupling such components to printed circuit boards. Indeed, these techniques can affect the overall thickness/thinness in profile of mobile devices.